


[Podfic] minor adjustments - written by miriya (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkme_merlin prompt fill. Arthur/Merlin, AU. <i>Merlin tests new products for a sex toy company. Arthur is the head designer. It is his job to observe these tests, ask questions and take notes. It's all very professional and clinical, until Arthur gets hard during a session.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] minor adjustments - written by miriya (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [minor adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406584) by [miriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriya/pseuds/miriya). 



> [I orphaned this fic for personal reasons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2518211), but have now reclaimed it. Huzzah!

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://static.wix.com/media/ec7728_917009d73c4343218c916cdfa8e9930b.jpg)

music: _The Good Day_ by Elbow 

**Duration:** 00:48:49

**Size:** 44.9 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c4whub386pheci8/minor+adjustments.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjYLQTwAPcA&index=13&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/minor-adjustments).  
  
---|---


End file.
